Would You Rather
by The Masked Butterfly
Summary: Naruto has great idea one day, uh-oh that's not good. This is not going to end well. Looks like the Sensei's are playing their own games... So what would you rather do?


**Would You Rather… Naruto Style!**

It was another peaceful day in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Well until the voice of a certain spiky blonde haired ninja broke the silence.

"Hey everyone!" he yelled. "Guess what!"

"Naruto, do you have to be so obnoxious?" Sakura asked, clearly angry.

"Cha! You better be sorry! I was spending alone time with Sasuke!" Inner Sakura was about to come out and throttle Naruto, but regular Sakura kept her calm.

"Yeah loser, you're such a baby, always yelling and trying to draw attention to yourself. When are you going to grow up?"

"Shut up Sasuke!"

"Make me loser!"

"Stop it both of you! You're acting like children!" Sakura interjected.

"Sorry Sakura," Naruto apologized.

"Humph, whatever," grumbled Sasuke.

"Hi Sasuke," a very flirty voice said.

"Shut up Ino Pig! Sasuke is mine!" Inner Sakura yelled.

Choji and Shikamaru was behind Ino and to Sakura displeasure (and Sasuke's for that matter) Ino threw her arms around the only emo (or misunderstood if you prefer), chicken butt/cockatoo haired ninja in anime.

"What a drag," commented Shikamaru "Ino you dragged Choji and me out here just so you could flirt with Sasuke? What a drag."

"Yeah -munch, munch, munch- Ino -munch, munch- did you -munch, munch, munch- really need -munch- us here?" Choji, as usual, had a bag of his favorite chips on hand.

"Hey look who's here." This new voice was accompanied by the barking of the dog.

"Hi N-N-Naruto," Hinata murmured.

"Oh, hi Hinata how are you?"

She blushed, surprised that Naruto talked to her, too nervous to answer the question. Unfortunately for her everyone in the group noticed.

"Hinata are you ok?" asked Kiba, who was accompanied by Akamaru and Shino.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Kakashi was sitting in a tree, hidden by the rustling leaves, reading make-out paradise. Suddenly a kunai knife soared though the air and stuck itself in the tree. Attached to the knife was a note. It said:

Kakashi,

We are tied at 99 wins each! Its time to settle this rivalry once and for all! Meet me in Tsunade's office in 2 hours with your toughest challenge to date! It's time for me to prove that hard work can always beat out natural talent any day!

-Guy, The Handsome Devil of The Hidden Leaf Village

Kakashi looked up for a brief moment, shook his head, and went back to his reading.

* * *

While Kakashi was momentarily distracted by a flying kunai knife, Neji, Ten Ten and Lee joined the group of rookies in their conversation.

"So Naruto," Neji started "what is this 'idea' that you have boasting about?"

"Boasting about? We just heard about it now," said Sakura.

"Really? Naruto has been telling everyone that they should participate in the 'idea' of his," commented Ten Ten.

"You have to wait a bit longer," Naruto replied in response to Neji's question.

"Why?" questioned Ten Ten

"There are some special people that I invited to play the game with us."

"Game? What game?" inquired Shino.

"Game? I never said that we were going to be playing a game."

"Uh yeah you did," Ino said, not noticing or caring about the looks that Sakura was giving her.

"Sakura," Lee interrupted.

"Yeah? What is it Lee?" she stopped giving Ino death glares long enough for Lee to speak.

"Will you be my girl—"

"Look, there're here!" Naruto pointed to a group of three people that were walking toward them. Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro were approaching the group of Leaf Village Shinobi.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sakura asked, secretly glad for the distraction form Lee.

"We'd like to know that too," Kankuro said, staring at making her blush, Naruto gave him a venomous look that was missed.

"Gaara received a note form Naruto," everyone stared, "that basically said 'bring your siblings and meet me in the Village Hidden in The Leaves…" said Temari.

"Are we all here Naruto?" Shikamaru asked, Temari was watching him intently.

"Huh? Yeah we're all here."

"…Well?"

"Well what?"

"Naruto you moron! Are you going to tell us what we're all here for?"

"Hold on!"

"Well Naruto?" Sakura asked after a few a seconds.

"Now what?"

"What are we doing?"

"Oh, that's what you wanted. Why didn't you ask?"

Sakura was now fuming at Narutio's idiocy, but he didn't see it. "Well I came across a game when I was hanging out with the pervy sage. The game is called would you rather… In this game we ask a question and then we give that person two options to choose from. For example, Sakura would you rather go on a date with me or," he paused looking around; Sakura was looking as if she would choose the second option, no matter who it was; "Kakashi Sensei?"

"What???" Sakura yelled.

"Would you rather go on a date with me or Kakashi Sensei?"

"Neither!" The rest of the group was trying their best at not laughing.

"It has to be one or the other."

"You never said that!"

"That's why we're doing an example."

"Naruto you're a moron cha!" Inner Sakura yelled.

"Fine I choose Kakashi Sensei."

"Oooooh," everyone said.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Sakura went for an _older _man," Ino giggled.

"Well Ino, what would _you_ do?"

"I'd uhh, well uhhh I'd—"

"You can ask her that when it's her turn to be questioned," Naruto said. "So whoever is questioned, they get to ask anyone the next question."

"So Ino," Sakura asked, "Who would you rather go on a date with? The Hokage or Jiraya?"

"Do I really have to answer that?"

Naruto nodded. "Fine I pick, Jiraya at least he's the other gender."

All the girls giggled. "Ok my turn to ask. Hmm, Sasuke, who'd you rather go out with, me or billboard brow over there?"

Everyone held their breath waiting for an answer.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Hey Tsunade,"

"What Jiraya?"

"I have this game it's called would you rather…"

"Ok…"

"So would you rather give up sake forever or marry me with no divorce options?"

"Excuse me?"

"It's part of the game, I ask you a question in the format of 'would you rather…' and I await your answer."

"I'd rather give up my sake, I wouldn't be able to get away from you if I tried."

"Wow Tsunade, I didn't know I was so addicting to you, maybe when you're drunk I could try to—"

"You didn't let me finish. You would want me so badly, especially because of those of fantasies that you have of me and you together, ones that I might add will _never_ come true, I wouldn't be able to escape you."

* * *

"I can't believe that you picked her over _me_?" Whoever it was their voice cracked.

Sasuke grinned. "Well that's easy; one of you is less annoying and prettier than the other, so I picked her. So Neji, would you rather be apart of the Huga main branch or stay in the side branch?"

"What?" Neji gasped.

"I believe you heard me."

"Well… since I found out that my father died willingly…I think that I would stay in the side branch." He surveyed the group, which were now seated. "Hmmm Gaara would you rather be a blood thirsty demon for the rest of your life or a weak little pansy?"

"Don't give me a reason to kill you," he hissed in response.

"Uh Gaara you knid of have to answer the question…" Naruto said.

"Fine, I'd rather be a weakling."

"Really?" Ino asked, "don't you want to be strong?"

"Do _you_ like to sleep? I've never slept in my life."

"Oh."

"You," hissed Gaara to Shikamaru. "Would you rather date my sister and have me to deal with if you hurt her or never see her again?"

"Uh… well I'd… uh I'd rather date Temari," he said, behind him Temari looked relieved. "Why'd that have to be so troublesome?" He sighed and said:"All right Choji, would you rather give up the last of everything, or my friendship?"

"Huh? Awww come on Shikamaru that's so unfair!"

"Well it seems like that being unfair makes this game all the more fun."

"Grrrr. Fine then I'd give up the last of everything, even though I _always _get the last chip in the bag."

"Wow," giggled Naruto, "I didn't think that people would take this so seriously.

"Some of us are really getting into it," Ten Ten agreed.

"Wait 'till you're asked an embarrassing question," replied Neji.

"Ten Ten."

"Uh-oh, uh yeah?"

"If you had to choose between Neji or Lee, which would you rather have as a brother?"

Oh crap, Ten Ten thought, I like both of them as brothers, but I _really, really _like Neji, if I choose Lee then Neji won't think I like him as a brother, which is the only affection I'm getting from him right now, but if I choose Neji, then he won't think I like him any more that I would a brother. What to do, what to do…

"Ten Ten? Are you going to choose?" asked Choji.

"Uh, I couldn't really imagine either of them _not_ being my brother, seeing as I have been in the same squad as them for so long…"

"You have to chose," insisted Neji.

"Well then, I uh… I choose Lee," she blurted out.

"Ten Ten I am glad that you that you think of me as a brother, and I can tell you that I think of you in the same way as my sister," Lee announced.

"Uh, thanks Lee."

"You are welcome."

"So Temari, would you rather date a guy from your village, or ours?" asked Ten Ten in an attempt to get the attention off her.

"Yours," she replied slowly.

"Why?"

"Well, you see, it's, uh…"

"That's not part of the game!" Naruto yelled.

"Dude calm down," Shikamaru said.

Temari blushed, which Shikamaru along with the rest of the group noticed. "Ah, I see," giggled Ten Ten.

"Huh? What? I don't know what you're talking about… Why do you think that I like someone here? I mean the only reason that I picked _your _village was because all the guys are too scared to come near me because they know that if they get too close then Gaara would kill them if I didn't get to it first, here I could have a fresh start…that's all…s-s-see? I don't like anybody right now, well like, like anyway, well, uh there is… no wait, uh… So Naruto, would you rather give up ramen, or get a date with Sakura…"

"Uhhhh, well I guess I'd have to give up ramen."

"Really Naruto? You care that much?" asked Sakura.

Naruto nodded, embarrassed. "So moving on, Bushy Brows would you rather be better than Neji in combat or have Sakura as your girlfriend?"

"Why are the two guys that love me not Sasuke!? Cha!" yelled Inner Sakura.

"Wow, Naruto I admire your question asking skills."

"Haha thanks Bushy Brow."

"I would rather be better than Neji in combat, that way I can impress Sakura, and have the ability to protect her form anyone that ties to hurt her."

"Wow Lee…" said Sakura, rather amazed.

"My turn," said Lee nodding. "Hinata."

"W-w-what? Me?" She blushed.

"You've been rather quiet, so, would you rather…"

* * *

While Lee was talking, Tsunade had thrown Jiryra form her office—literally. To make sure that he stayed out, she told Shizune to keep watch for him, then, she went to get some sake.

"Hello Guy Sensei, Kakashi Sensei," Shizune greeted them, on her way to drop off mission files.

"So Kakashi, do you have your challenge in mind?" Guy asked once they had reached Tsunade's office

"Oh certainly Guy, this is something that we've never done before even with all of the challenges we've done."

"Sounds exciting! What is it?"

"A game called would you rather…"

Kakashi went on explaining the rules to Guy. "So," he concluded, "the first person that is unable to answer the question loses, so prepare for to be beat my friend."

* * *

"Would you rather have Neji accept you as his cousin or go on a romantic date with Naruto?"

"Huh? W-w-w-what's that supposed to mean?"

Behind her Ten Ten muttered, "Naruto knows how to do romantic?"

"You know what we're talking about Hinata…" grinned Kiba.

"W-w-what do you mean by that?"

"Exactly what I said," Kiba grinned.

"Um, well I think that Neji has felt a lot better about the whole branch issue since the Chunin Exams so uh, I guess that I uh…"

"Yes," Kiba encouraged.

"The date with N-n-naruto," she whispered.

Naruto and Hinata both blushed a brilliant shade of bright, bright red after these words. In contrast to this, most of the gathered group was smiling as if the had a secret that they really wanted to share.

"Well I u-u-uh guess that I get to ask someone a question…. So uh Shino would you rather be separated from your bugs or, or, or uh, um find a girlfriend…" Hinata blushed again, although not quite as red.

"Well I love my bugs too much, so that's my choice," said Shino.

"A man of very little words," muttered Sasuke.

"So Kankuro, would you rather give up the Crow or be deaf for the rest of your life?"

"Huh? What was that? You need to talk louder," he said a bit too loudly.

At that everyone burst into laughter.

"What? No seriously I didn't hear you can you say that again, I think living in the desert, where there are sandstorms made me a little deaf."

Shino, who was the only one who didn't burst into laughter, repeated the question.

"Well I guess that I'm already deaf, so I'll go with that."

"What was that Kankuro, I couldn't hear you!" Naruto yelled.

"Because everyone has been asked a question, I want to know more about…

* * *

"Kakashi how do you beat me at this?" Guy asked.

"It was easy, I asked you a question, and you asked me a question. We continued this process for a long time. After awhile, you failed to answer the question. You lost Guy."

"NOOOO!!! This can't be!!! I have the power of youth!!!"

* * *

"I really don't care who answers this, but would you rather be doing this or something else?" asked Kankuro.

"Uh I think we all know the answer to that," Sasuke answered.

"Wait what???" Naruto yelled. But since the whole group is ninjas, they were all gone in the blink of an eye.

* * *

A/N: Not going to lie writing that was really fun! So tell me if you loved it or hated it. It was my first posted attempt at Naruto, So please Review!!!


End file.
